


Of Magic and Mayhem

by alabasterblaze



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apocalypse, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alabasterblaze/pseuds/alabasterblaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name is Donna-Rose Lovegood. She is half-Witch and half- Time Lord. And she is responsible for the end of the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Was on my Wattpad account for ages. Now it will be here and there.

Entry 1:

I am truly sorry you happened across my life. It's hateful how I could single handedly be such an bitch. 

My name is Donna-Rose Lovegood. I am responsible for the convergence. I am Time-Lord and Witch. I am the most powerful being this side of the Time-Lock. 

My father was the Doctor, my mother was Luna Scamander. 

It's all my fault- everything- from my mother's death to the genocide of millions across the cosmos. And to think I really thought I was doing good in this timeline. 

And I'm only 20.


	2. Entry 2: The Night of Daleks part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The begining.

I shivered in my over-coat glad I packed Pyrovitian flames in case Earth's weather got to cold for my sensitive (I feel flux in time and temperature a little too well) skin and crawled out of the Slytherin Common Room. Clearly I was not in the mood for any of my house-mates remarks about my indifference to many magical things. 

Why Slytherin? The foulest of houses! That moth-eaten hat said into my ear 4 years ago: "Temper temper-what a temper a bright sharp mind, manipulative, caring, and altogether not there, yet sees so much, hmmm SLYTHERIN!" I honestly blame gentics and nature-vs.-nurture. 

"Oh, looks like Don-" I heard the Crabbe obsurdity wail in her baroque alto.

Oh sometimes I could shove her through Cardiff's rift! 

The whole school was in joy as the Tri-Wizard tournament wa at it's close and the call for Champions to go to the Forest. I wanted to go down to see Lysander before he got into his Gryfindor mindset. 

He was the brother I enjoyed the most who didn't shy away to the fact I have two hearts and most of the time I travel with my father in the TARDIS. Damn Lorcan thought I was freaky and my ability to make Time-Lord Technology out of human items, yet alone magic. 

One thing my roomies had to learn was I could divide their atoms and spread them across the Multiverse. 

Also, I wanted to save seat for my only three friends. Sad I didn't inherit the people like me gene. I was more like my mother in that regard. I alienated (haha, as I am part one!) people and yet the friends I do make are close and like familiy.

I walked through the hallways sort of bouncy. As if nothing could go wrong. I know from experience and knowledge that something could go wrong at any moment. 

Dinner should be good, the banana pudding here was the best. I smiled. I was so much like the regeneration in which I was conceived. 

But the 11th was Dad. 

"Lice!" I said popping down to where families could visit their Champions, "Nervous?"

"Me no! You? You said something about your Dad traviling to a parallel plnet or whatever." He said shaking his light blonde hair smiling.

"No, not at all! You just survive this and not worry about all the threats to this planet! Why, you are only 17! In your only body, no pain, no gain you human say!"

"You just turned 15 so no room to speak missy!" He said ruffling my dirt-water blonde hair everywhere to the point it was all sticky uppy.

"Hey you know I can cheat death! Multiple times! Has Lorican't came yet." I was insulted just a bit. So I shocked him.

"Ouch! Okay! And yes he has! Call him by his name! Mummy and Daddy and him are all waltzing around and I'm just sitting here like, damn I have no clue what I'm up against! It's the Forbidden Forest for Merlin's sake!"

"Right funny bugger you are! You gonna finish those chips, I'm starving! Hey Good luck and right on! At least one of my siblings isn't a prat who rather document Centuar numbers! Maybe you'll travel the-" I began.

"Nope, no star travel for me! It sounds risky and I don't care about them, I just was to be a quidditch player and an experimental Charms person! And yes you may have them."

"Boring! Pedestrian! I am going to save planets-mostly." I said stuffing my mouth. The chips were glorious. 

Then from behind me a heard a drawling voice, "That 'mostly' bit scares me!"

It was my gang! Rose Weasley, Al Potter and Scor Malfoy!" 

"Hey, don't question a thing I say on divergance or the needs of the universe!" I said.

"Yup, no genocide." Al said.

"Uncle Harry could toss you into Azkaban for that." Rose chimed in.

"I'd get out. You know that, psychic remember, and clever and I think it's against the Shadow Proclimation or something. You stay safe and remember all you magic-y human stuff. Bye give Mum my love and tell her I won't get near the ape."

"Hey that's our brother you just insulted."

"I know he's only half of my genetic base code! He's a smelly ape from a level 3 planet!" I said swishing away towing my friends along.

"How long till I snap and kill the rest of the Sytherins?" I tacked onto a rant I was making. 

"Not our fault." 

"Look can I just move into Ravenclaw with you three?" I said flapping my arms about.

"No. It is law." 

"Laws! I despise the word."

We bantered on to the bleachers and I cheered on and made several rude comments about the other contestants in Gallifreyan.

Then they came I only faced them once in my life- Daleks- the cult of Skaro!

....

STAY TUNED FOR PART TWO


End file.
